


trash

by polie121900



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/polie121900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwazumi are at their schools choir all nighter. This is what ensues because Oikawa can't keep it in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trash

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Hannah. It's currently three am here and I can't sleep so I figured I'd write something for her. Sorry it's not very good, but I knew you wouldn't want angst (which I'm actually good at) so I wrote you as close to smut as I can get. Smut is implied because unlike you I am surprisingly sweet and innocent (at least compared to you). I know what kinda stuff you read ya nasty. Jk ily but seriously this is for you
> 
> PS: I wrote this on a phone so please don't hate me if there's a tiny little mistake just let me know and I'll fix it

The room is practically buzzing with excitement. You can almost feel the excited tension in the air as each student gathered round in a circle, clutching stuffed animals and pillows to their chests. Some adjusted their pajamas as they sat down. Others giggled and chattered among themselves as they found a place to sit in the circle. Most snuggled into their pillows or large puffy stuffed animals to get comfortable. The room was filled with the noise of each student rushing to find the perfect spot for their game of truth or dare.

  
As the teacher re-entered the room, the students fell silent, all watching her expectantly. All 40 eyes trailed as she walked towards the circle, watching as she attempted to find a spot amongst her students. As soon as she sat down, she began to speak. Everyone was listening.  
“Is everyone ready to play?”

  
Each student nodded, giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Some girls stared at Oikawa Tooru, blushing as he accidentally looked over in their direction. Although Oikawa was confused, Iwaizumi was not, and an angry blush settled across his face. Oikawa didn’t notice.

  
Although the game was in full swing, Oikawa didn’t pay any attention to the questions being asked or the answers being given. He was currently daydreaming about all the things he could be doing to prepare for an upcoming volleyball match if he weren’t here, so naturally he almost missed when it was his turn to be shoved into spotlight.

  
“Hmmm....” Some faceless, nameless, unimportant girl murmured. “I choose.... Oikawa!” 

A few girls let out an audible gasp as she said this, unable to grasp the concept that she would even dare talk to Oikawa as if he were her equal. But as they looked over at him, they realized that he wasn’t bothered by this at all. In fact, he was smiling a polite, gentle smile.

  
The original girl feigned an innocent look. “So, Oi.... Truth or dare?”

  
“Truth.” Oikawa muttered nonchalantly.

  
The girl smirked. “Do you... _like like_ someone?”

  
Oikawa locked eyes with Iwaizumi. As he stared, he noticed a faint blush painted across his best friends entrancing dark features. He stared for as long as he dared before turning back to the girl, realizing he did in fact, have to give an answer. “Nah.” He finally chose.  
Smiling, he turned towards the dark complected boy next to him. “Hey Iwa, truth or dare?”

  
Looking away, Iwaizumi replied gruffly, “Dare.”

  
The room was completely silent as Oikawa giggled. “Fine.” He murmured, playful tones in his voice. He smirked as he said, “I dare you to kiss me.”

  
Again, an audible gasp from a percentage of girls could be heard, this time a bit louder than before. Even the teacher watched in shock as the tension rose between the two boys.

  
Oikawa sighed a dramatic sigh, looking away. “I guess you’re just too-”

  
He didn’t get to finish the sentence. Using his strong, rough hands, he grasped Oikawa’s face, pulling it towards him. Oikawa stiffened up like a board as Iwa grabbed him, shaking ever so slightly as he was pulled towards him. As their lips met, Oikawa melted into the kiss, letting himself fall into Iwa. Iwaizumi’s lips were surprisingly soft, and his rough take was countered with his soft, gentle kiss. Oikawa’s arm fell down Iwaizumi’s back, pulling the pair closer together.

  
As they broke apart, Oikawa noticed the intense blush that decorated his best friend's face. As soon as he could comprehend that, he noticed that both of them were ever so slightly struggling to breath. Each of their breaths was heavy and deep, like they had just ran 5 miles. Oikawa’s heart was racing a mile a minute. The room was silent.

  
The thing to eventually break the silence was a usually quiet girl speaking up, saying to Iwaizumi, “U-um, you need to ask someone truth or dare.”

  
“You go.” He said, refusing to look the girl in the eye. “I, uh, I have to use the bathroom.”

  
She nodded, muttering, “Uh, um, okay?” as he quickly stood up, taking huge strides as he walked towards the door. Each step he took seemed heavy yet fast paced, like he was running away from something frightening.

  
Oikawa raised his hand. As the teacher nodded in his direction, he asked, “May I use the restroom please?” Not knowing the Iwaizumi had just ran out of the room, she nodded, allowing him to head into the hallway. He ran almost as quickly as Iwaizumi had, practically sprinting into the bathroom. There he found Iwaizumi, spraying his face with faucet water.

  
“Hey Iwa..” Oikawa said, biting his lip. “Is something wrong?”

  
As Iwa looked up, Oikawa realized that his face was as red as a tomato, perhaps even redder. Iwaizumi struggled with looking at Oikawa. “I, I, uh... I kissed you back there...”

  
“Yep.” Oikawa said, nodding. “It was a mighty good kiss, I might add.”

  
Iwaizumi’s blush thickened. “I... I actually did it... I actually kissed you...”

  
Oikawa nodded again, stepping closer to his best friend. “Yeah, you did.” He stepped even closer. “You’re an amazing kisser.” He stepped closer. Iwaizumi’s blush grew. “Although, you do seem like you need more practice.” He stepped even closer this time, causing the distance between them to be practically non-existent. Looking up at Iwa, Oikawa bit his lip. “Maybe you should practice on me.”

  
“Okay.” Iwaizumi breathed, rushing forward to embrace Oikawa. This elicited a genuinely surprised noise from Oikawa as he was pressed against a wall, Iwa’s chest and hips pressed tightly against his own. As their lips met, Oikawa once again felt his hands sliding onto Iwa’s back, pulling him even closer towards himself. One hand rested near the shoulders while the other wandered down the lower back region. Oikawa could feel Iwa’s tongue against his lips, so he opened his mouth slightly, allowing Iwa to fully kiss him. He melted into this new kiss, pressing himself tightly against the other boy. 

Breaking away for air, Oikawa craned his neck upwards, looking at the ceiling. However, Iwa did not stop there. He continued kissing up and down Oikawa’s jaw and neck, even giving slight bites. Oikawa let out tiny moans of pleasure, his mouth hanging open slightly. He bit his lip as the kisses and bites became more rough, closing his eyes for a moment. He grabbed desperately at Iwaizumi, pulling him closer.

  
Beginning to kiss him again, Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up, letting him wrap his legs around his hips. Balancing him between him and the wall, they continued to kiss, the heat of the moment rising. Oikawa’s hands found their way around Iwaizumi’s neck, while Iwaizumi’s lay directly on Oikawa’s lower back.

  
Leaning forward, Oikawa began to whisper in Iwaizumi’s ear. “You’re so fucking hot.”

  
“No, we can’t fuck in a school bathroom stall.” Iwaizumi replied.

  
Oikawa pouted. “Not even a little bit?”

  
Iwaizumi sighed.

  
Twenty minutes had passed, and Iwaizumi finally returned back to the choir classroom where the rest of his classmates were still participating in events for their all-nighter. “Sorry I took so long guys,” He said to a few of his friends when he reached them. “I was doing things.”

  
Oikawa popped out from behind him, flashing a peace sign and sticking out his tongue while winking. “I’m things.” Iwaizumi blushed.


End file.
